A jet regulator with a jet regulator housing, in the interior of which housing is provided a perforated plate with a plurality of throughflow holes for dividing up the water that flows through, wherein the perforated plate has a central, non-perforated impingement surface which is bordered at least by an annular wall, wherein the annular wall has passage openings oriented in a radial direction, and, on that side of the passage openings which is arranged in the impingement surface plane, there is provided in each case one throughflow hole, which is connected to the passage openings and runs through the perforated plate, and the annular wall is surrounded at the outer circumferential side by a ring-shaped annular chamber.
A jet regulator of this kind is described in the earlier German patent application 10 2012 021 361.1 and has proven useful.
In this jet regulator, the flow rate of water is proportional to the prevailing water pressure, such that, at a high pressure, a great deal of water, in some cases too much water, is able to flow through the jet regulator, i.e. the water consumption becomes unfavorable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,825 A has already disclosed a jet regulator with a sleeve-shaped jet regulator housing which, on its outer circumferential edge at the inflow side, bears an external thread with which the jet regulator housing can be screwed onto an internal thread provided on the inner circumference in the water outlet of a sanitary outlet fitting. The previously disclosed jet regulator has a plate-shaped jet splitter which, on its inflow side, bears annular walls which are arranged concentrically with respect to each other and which extend through passage openings that are oriented in the radial direction and that intersect throughflow holes that extend axially through the plate-shaped jet splitter. In these throughflow holes, the inflowing water is divided into a multiplicity of individual jets. Since the throughflow holes represent a cross-sectional narrowing of the throughflow cross section, the individual jets in these throughflow holes experience an increase in speed, which is also barely reduced by the subsequently arranged metal screen that forms the outlet face of the previously disclosed jet regulator.
DE 20 2010 007 835 U has already disclosed a flow rate regulator by means of which the volume of water flowing through per unit of time is to be regulated to a fixed maximum value in a manner independent of pressure. This flow rate regulator has a regulator housing, which has an outer circumferential edge area to be mounted on the inflow-side front circumferential edge area of an outflow-side jet regulator and/or of a sieve attachment.
NL 122 340 C has already disclosed a jet regulator which can be mounted on the water outlet of a sanitary outlet fitting, which jet regulator has a jet splitter formed by two perforated plates lying at a distance one above the other. On their inflow sides, these perforated plates each carry a structure formed by concentrically encircling protuberances and indentations. Since the throughflow holes provided in these perforated plates represent a cross-sectional narrowing, the individual jets generated in these throughflow holes are accelerated in such a way that a negative pressure forms on the outflow side of the jet splitter, which negative pressure sucks in the ambient air that is to be mixed with the individual jets.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,363,841 A has already disclosed a jet regulator, with a plate-shaped jet splitter provided in the jet regulator housing. This jet splitter has a multiplicity of throughflow holes, which are arranged in circular trajectories concentric to each other. Along these circular trajectories, annular walls are provided on the inflow side of the plate-shaped jet splitter, which annular walls each have, in the area of the throughflow holes, a wall aperture open in the radial direction. The throughflow holes of this jet splitter are also intended to accelerate the individual jets generated in these throughflow holes, in such a way that a negative pressure arises on the outflow side of the jet splitter, by means of which negative pressure the ambient air that is to be mixed with the individual jets is sucked into the jet regulator housing.